Visions
by freeasabird13
Summary: Nightwing feels like it's his fault Wally died and his conscience is playing games with him.He ends up at the manor he hasn't been there since he left,things are still awkward around Bruce but will he help him? Read and find out. Summary is kinda lame but the story should be better.


Visions

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing walked through the streets of Gotham it was raining. He would be back in Blüdhaven but he felt like he needed to be here, to be here at home. Dick stopped at an entrance to an alleyway when he heard a child crying. Dick moved closer to the boy and opened his mouth to speak but another voice stole the words out of his mouth.

"You alright kid?"The voice said.

Dick looked at the figure and back to the child as he wiped away his tears "I'm fine" the boy said.

The figure stepped closer to the kid Dick saw a flash of yellow from the figures costume "Wally?" Dick said kind of soft not sure if he heard him. Dick moved closer till he could see them both and froze in his tracks when he got a good look at the once crying boy. He had black hair, that stuck to his forehead from the heavy rain and a red shirt with short black sleeves and a black and gold cape that seem to be soaked. He gasped as he watched a 13 year old Kid flash kneeled next to an 11 year old version of himself.

"You want to know something?" KF said.

"What?"Robin asked.

"99.9% of people that say they're 'fine` aren't." He said "Come on let me take you back home okay?"

"I-I can't." Robin said

"Why not?"Wally asked.

"I injured myself."Robin murmured.

"How?" Wally asked

"I slipped off of the rooftop." He said "I managed to save myself but I landed wrong and I think my leg is broken."

"Well then I guess I'm carrying you, here hop on to my back." He said as he turned around.

"Okay." Robin said as he climbed on his back.

"Hang on tight." And with that he sped off.

Dick wanted to chase after them but he knew full well it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He walked out of the alleyway and continued down the street he let his mind wander and his feet guide him till he reached an old iron gate he looked up to see the beautifully carved W imbedded in a circle he realized where he was at Wayne Manor. A part of him wanted to turn and run, it had been years since he and Bruce actually spoke to one another. Things became awkward around the two partners since he left. Nightwing and Batman weren't a problem, but Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson were a whole different story. However another part of him told him to stay, part of that part was his stomach he hadn't eaten since Wally died, five days ago, nor had he slept.

"Maybe that's why my mind is showing me these visions I'm just tired and hungry." He thought as he made his way to the front door. He knocked twice and waited he was soaked thanks to the rain. Alfred answered as usual.

"Master Richard?" he gave a puzzled look.

"Hey Al can I come in?" Dick asked.

"Yes please do you'll catch a cold."Alfred said as he took Dick's jacket and hung it up.

"_Same old Alfred always worried about our health and safety." Dick _thought as he walked towards the kitchen. "What's cooking Al?" Dick asked.

"Turkey with a smoky glaze with mash potatoes and stuffing; however since Master Bruce is working late as usual would you like some?" Alfred asked knowing full well Dick was hungry it didn't take a detective, pardon the pun, to figure it out.

"Sure Al I'd love too." Dick smiled and grabbed a plate.

After dinner and conversation with Alfred Dick decided it was time to leave. "Well Al I better head out." Dick said as he placed his plate and silverware into the dishwasher.

"Are you going back to Blüdhaven or staying at a friend's?" Alfred asked.

"Blüdhaven." Dick answered.

"Absolutely not Master Richard it is late and pouring out there." Alfred said.

"Yeah you're right Al but I can't stay." Dick said.

"And why is that?" he said with a stern look.

"Well-because-umm-you know I can't be around Bruce." Dick said simply.

"Master Richard, you and Master Bruce need to get over this foolish problem, and you are staying whether or not you want to, now go upstairs."Alfred said.

"Yes sir." Dick grumbled deciding it would be better if he just did what Alfred told him then continue the argument and have to face Bruce.

Dick walked into his old bedroom to find it exactly the same the day he left only cleaner. He pulled his black T-shirt over his head and through it on a chair he looked through his drawers to find a pair of black and white sweats. _"Knew I left something here." _He thought as he pulled them on. He also found a grey T-shirt and pulled it on as well. He then pulled back the black confider and silk red sheets and climbed underneath them and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Dick found himself on a rooftop in Gotham fighting for his life. His breathing was harsh as he blocked one attack after another, he couldn't see his attackers face. After what seemed like forever the person stopped and Dick could see his face.

"Jason?" he said as he stared.

"No Nightwing me ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said as he removed the helmet and laughed like a maniac. He stepped closer making Nightwing step back not realizing how close he was to the edge.

"What do you want Joker!?" he yelled.

"Isn't it obvious I want my little bird boy back your replacement isn't as fun as you were, oh won't you sing for me bird boy just once more I promise I'll never ask again."Joker begged.

"No it's never happening ever!" Nightwing said in a harsh tone.

"Well if you won't sing for me then maybe you'll fly!" He said as he pushed Nightwing off the building.

Nightwing's eyes widened in fear as he felt his balance leave him he let out a gasp when he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. As he fell he felt he was watching his life play back in front of him the fear clouded his mind so he could no longer think.

"Don't let your fears over come you, you are greater than your fears, you are stronger." Nightwing reminded himself the words of wisdom Bruce told him long ago and quickly grabbed his grappling hook to safe himself. He managed to save himself but barely he landed hard and fell on his back he stayed waiting for the pain to cease, BIG MISTAKE. He glanced up hearing the growl of a dog and saw Joker's pets circling him he tried to move and escape but was slammed back to the floor by a red shoe he looked up to see Harley Quinn holding a bat.

"Hey little birdie you want to play some ball?" she asked in that annoying voice.

"Get away from me Quinn!" Nightwing growled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked as she sat on his chest. "You're so much fun bird boy."

"I am not a bird boy anymore Quinn now get off of me!" he yelled.

"Make me." She said in a mock tone.

Nightwing had enough he was in pain from his landing and scared he wanted to get out and run. He brought his legs back to grab and pull Quinn off, the move was a success and soon enough Nightwing got up and ran quickly into the dark. As he ran he tried using his com-link to contact someone, anyone, no responses only static.

"Please someone answer me." He said in to the com still static.

Nightwing stopped running and rested against a brick wall he felt fear consume him he couldn't take it any longer.

"Help!" he screamed "Someone please help me!"

He turned his head towards a noise he heard and moved in to a battle stance fearing it was one of his enemies. He was suddenly grabbed from behind pulled quickly away when his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was clear across the city on another building, he turned to look at his savior. His eyes went wide.

"Wally!?" he asked in disbelieve.

Nothing.

"Wally are you okay?" Dick asked worry laced in his voice.

Again nothing.

"Wally say something you're starting to scare me." Dick spoke quickly. "Do want me to say `Thank you for saving my life` because I'm glad you did."

"No I don't I want you to suffer I should of just left you there to die."Wally said with a growl.

Nightwing looked at him with surprise. "Wally what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean I saved you, you were going to die and I saved you when you didn't save me!" he yelled.

"Wally what do you mean you're here." Dick spoke softly.

"No I'm not and it's because of you! You didn't save me and now I can't see Artemis, I can't see my family and, I'm dead because of you I don't even know why I bothered saving you when you couldn't return the favor."

"Wally I…" Wally interrupted.

"No Dick don't even say it because I know you're not, you won't be until you know what it's like, what it's like to die." Wally growled as he stepped towards him.

"Wally what are you doing?" Dick asked alarmed.

"Showing you what it's like to die." Wally spoke his voice didn't sound the same.

"Wally stop please don't do this we're friends." He begged.

"Correction we were friends." He stepped closer.

Nightwing felt the edge of the building under his feet he felt he could no longer breathe."Wally please, please don't do this." He begged again.

"Sorry Dick but you deserve this." He said as he stepped once more "Goodbye Dick" he said as he shoved him off.

Nightwing let out a shout and tried to grab his grapple hook, it was gone. Dick eyes widened but he knew he was done for. He shut his eyes and waited for impact, he hit hard.

* * *

Dick woke in a cold sweat and checked his body for any injuries he found none.

"Man what a nightmare" he said as he sat up and looked at the clock. "5:30am wow I guess I really needed sleep.

"Yes, yes you did." A voice said.

Dick turned towards it and saw Bruce in the doorway. "Bruce! I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be here." He said as he stood up.

Bruce walked over and sat him down "Dick tell me is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm…fine" he said softly at the word `fine` remembering what Wally had told him.

Bruce gave a worried but stern look "Dick you know you can tell me anything I'll understand." He said in a calm tone.

"Well…"

* * *

Me: Okay I'm going to end it there. Oh and BTW to those of you that read my story A Name, A Promise, A Brother I deleted it so I could rewrite and actually finish it, it will be up as soon as I can find the original copy I wrote which should be during the weekend and it should be back up sometime next week or the week after depending on if I can remember or actually find it okay? Anyway hoped you liked it R & R please. Love you all.


End file.
